PS I Love You 2
by idiot.princess
Summary: It's the sequel everyone's been waiting for! Chikako, Natsume's childhood friend, comes to Alice Academy and what! He's in LOVE with her? What'll Mikan do? NXOC! :[
1. Chapter 1

P.S. I Love You Season 2!!!

**A/N:** Tantananaaaaan!!!! Hola mi amigas and amigos! I'm back with a new and better season! Better? Hm. I hope so! Thank you to all my reviewers! You guys made me reach the BIG 123 in my reviews! Woot Woot! Sniff Sniff. I wouldn't have done all this without sniff sniff you. Anyways, lets head on to the story, shall we???

Beware: Plain Plot and well...you all know. :

P.S. This will be the saddest season yet. Sorry.

**Chapter 01: Chikako-chan**

It's the beginning of a new school year. After all the drama last year, they finally moved on. Natsume and Mikan are now finally a couple but they still act like they used to. Same old same old which got a bit boring for them. Well, everything was fine until...

The class up roared as they waited for their teacher which was once again Mr. Narumi. Everyone started chatting with their old classmates trying to catch up with one another as they were set off on their vacation to the Alice Academy beach houses and Alice Academy winter homes. Mikan came in yelling out a greeting of the new morning. She saw Natsume and instantly blushed. He looked really stunning as his face glowed from the rays of the sun entering from the window. She looked down a bit but still keeping her eyes on Natsume smiling.

_BAKABAKABAKA_

You all know what that meant.

"HOTARUUUUU!!!" Mikan yelled out hugging her best friend, "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!" she yelled out about to kick her.

_BAKABAKABAKA_

"You're still the same, aren't you little girl?" Natsume said blankly.

Mikan stopped her foolishness and blushed twirling her fingers.

"Well I'm sooorry, Mr. I hate to be the same," she said sarcastically, "You haven't changed either, you know!"

"Whatever," he said.

She went closer to him and smiled.

"I missed you though, Natsume," she smiled sweetly.

"Whatever," he said.

In a moment, he brought out a tiny pink box with a ribbon as it's fastener. He slid it across his table and continued to look outside.

"Here," he mumbled, "Take it."

She opened it and saw a silver necklace with a pendant and the letters M and N engraved on it. She was shocked. **(a/n: Where does Natsume get all this money???)** She took the necklace out and placed the tiny box on the table and smiled as she held it. It was beautiful. It sparkled as she looked at it.

"You're beginning to look stupid," he smirked.

"Hey!!!" she grew red.

"Hi Mikan!!!" Anna and Nonoko smiled.

"Hi! How was your vacation?" she asked.

"It was okay," they replied, "What is thaaat?!"

Mikan looked at the necklace and immediately told them that Natsume gave it to her. They were at awe. They told Mikan the necklace was worth millions. It would take years to buy something like that. Not even adults could afford it. Mikan started to blush. She felt really special as they told her this. Anna and Nonoko looked at Natsume suspiciously. Natsume just snubbed them.

"Natsume, I'll just go to Hotaru and the gang," she said.

"Fine," he said.

She immediately went towards the group and smiled. Mikan and Natsume were the topic once more.

"Looks like Hyuuga did something right," she smirked.

"Hotaru!!!" Mikan grew red as steam came out of her ears.

"You must be really happy, Mikan!" Yuu grinned.

"I guess," she blushed.

"OH HAYAAAAATOOOO!!!" Sumire yelled out.

**(You guys remember Hayato right? If not, go back to the first season.)** Hayato looked at Sumire with a smile. Both of them liked each other ever since they met in an unexpected way. Sumire left the Natsume Ruka fan club and made a new club, the Hayato fan club. She was pleased.

They all sweat dropped as Sumire burst in with such a big smile.

"It's cat dog girl," Mikan mumbled.

"Who else could it be?" Hotaru blankly said.

"Good morning," a blond haired kid entered with the rabbit close at hand.

"MORNING RUUUKAAAAA!!!" Mikan yelled out.

"Good Morning," he smiled then went to his seat near Natsume.

After moments of catching up, the bell rang. They all took their seats and waited until Mr. Narumi came.

"Bene mane!!!!" Mr. Narumi came in twirling with a big pink poofy princess dress with a tiara.

They all sweat dropped. What the hell was he wearing???

"What's bene mane???" Mikan asked.

They all laughed. It was as if Mikan didn't learn anything from their Latin class last year.

"Idiot," Hotaru thought.

"Now, you now have a new and pretty classmate," Mr. Narumi laughed, "Her name is Chikako! Come on in!"

They all waited. A girl with jet black hair came in. She had dark blue but empty eyes and fair skin. She was gorgeous.

"Morning, I'm Chikako. Nice to meet you all," she smiled weakly.

Natsume looked at her intently. **(Uh-oh. Is he in love? I hope not:/)** Mikan smiled and stood up.

"MORNING!!! MY NAME IS MIKAN SAKURA!!! I'M THE PRINCESS OF THE CLASS! YOU CAN ASK ME ANYTHING YOU'D LIKE! I'LL BE GLAD TO HELP YOU!" she sarcastically said.

"In your dreams," Natsume mumbled.

"Yea right," Hotaru pointed the baka gun.

Mikan sweat dropped and sat down. Mr. Narumi laughed.

"You can sit near Mikan if you want, Chikako," Mr. Narumi said.

"Okay," she silently replied.

The class went in a hush as she went across the room and sat next to Mikan. Mikan looked at her with a smile and shook her hand. Mikan's smile faded away. She got scared.

"She feels really cold," Mikan thought, "It's colder than normal and... it's the same feeling I felt when I shook Reo's hand."

Hotaru looked at her expression and knew what that meant. They had to pay close attention to this one. Natsume noticed this too but instead he looked at Chikako. Chikako smirked. It was as if she knew what was happening around her.

"Do you know her?" Natsume asked Ruka.

"No, why?" Ruka asked.

"I think I know her," Natsume said.

Ruka looked at Natsume seriously. Everyone got scared of the new student.

Lunch...

Mikan and Natsume headed towards the Sakura tree and sat down together. Natsume and Mikan didn't talk to each other. Weird. Mikan was too busy wondering why she felt really cold when she touched Chikako's hand while Natsume wondered why he felt friendly with Chikako.

"Natsume..." Mikan whispered.

"Yea?"

"What do you think of the new girl?"

"She looks fine," he said.

"Oh, okay."

"Don't tell me you're jealous?" he raised an eyebrow.

"No I'm not!!!" she grew red.

"You're growing red."

"NO!!!!"

She got mad and went away but then tripped... over nothing **(She's so uncoordinated. hahaha)**

"Strawberries still Polka dots?" Natsume smirked.

"Natsume you pervert!!! Why are you looking there anyways?!"

"You made me," he smirked, "You intentionally fell."

"NO I DIDN'T!!! AND IF I DID I WOULDN'T DO IT FOR YOU!!!!"

"Yes you would."

"NO I WOULDN'T!!!!!"

With that she stomped away. A pair of dark blue eyes looked at the two.

"I want," she mumbled.

The pair of dark blue eyes went towards Natsume and greeted him. He looked at her and ignored her greeting.

"Do I know you?" he asked.

"So you don't remember me anymore?" she asked.

He looked deeply into her eyes and instantly he recalled everything.

_Flashback._

"_Natsume, heeeelp!!!" a little girl ran away from the trotting dog raging._

_Moments later, the dog whimpered as it's tail caught fire._

"_Thank you Natsume," the little girl hugged him, "You're the best."_

_End of Flashback._

Natsume felt his head going in different directions making him get dizzy. Moments later, darkness surrounded him. A few minutes later, he woke up and saw someone.

"Mi...kan..."

"No..." he realized who it was, "Chikako."

"What are you doing here?"

"You really don't remember, do you?"

"Remember..." his eyes widened, "You're that little girl."

"Yea," she smiled softly, "You don't remember this either?"

She took a ring out. It was a gold ring with a diamond in the middle. Gorgeous. One of the rarest jewelries in the whole world. He looked at her and knew that he had to know her. But... how???

**A/N: Uh-oh!!!! I smell trouble!!!! What do you think???? Yikes:/ Tune in for the next chapter everyone!**

**Next up:**

"Natsume, I still like you," Chikako blushed.

"I do too," Natsume said brushing the locks on her face away.

"Why'd you skip your date with Mikan to go to Central Park with..." Ruka paused, "Chikako?"

**Reviews please!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hey guys!!!! Awesome reviews right there! You guys keep me going: Anyways, just wanted you to know. I don't like pairing Natsume with an OC buuut! I figured to make a splash of drama in the story and besides all of you love drama. :D

_Dedicated to erinn and denii05_

**Chapter 02: Which Date?**

"Now do you believe me?"

"Yea," he said looking at her with a straight face.

"Natsume, I..." she blushed.

"I'm taken," he pointed out.

"Wh..." she gasped.

"I like someone else now, okay."

"Oh," she fake smiled, "Okay."

He raised an eyebrow and looked at her closely. She was weeping. He rolled his eyes and grunted.

"Stop it."

"What?" she sniffed.

"You're acting like a little kid crying because someone doesn't want you."

She stood up and slapped him, "You told me you loved me so what happened? You promised me that we'll be together forever but then right after you left you forgot about me."

"I was young. Did you actually think I meant any of it?" **(Ouch. That's got to hurt.)**

She looked at him with her eyes watery and all. She couldn't stand the heart break. She felt really aggravated and crushed knowing that the boy she loved for years didn't love her back. She took a deep breathe and a step backwards. She left her arms swaying against the wind as she tried to move them but failed. She wanted to hold her heart but no use. She was stunned.

"If that's how you feel, Natsume," her eyes being covered by her black hair, "So be it."

She walked away slowly still feeling the pain in her heart but as she felt the pain so did Natsume. Could he actually be in love with this girl? The girl he used to love and who has unexpectedly come back into his life? Could he love her... more than he loved Mikan?

_Flashback_

"_I promise that we'll be together forever Chikako-chan," little Natsume smiled._

"_And I promise I'll keep this wing(ring) forever and ever Natsume-kun," she smiled back._

_The four year olds looked at each other intently and blushed as if they were a couple in a movie. Natsume held her hands and came in closer to her. After, he kissed her under the maple tree. Ah, young love._

"_N...Natsume," she blushed._

"_I love you that much,Chikako-chan and I promise that I'll never let you go."_

_End of Flashback._

"She's that girl in my dreams," he said coldly. **(Natsume!!! What about Mikan!?!)**

He took a deep breathe as well and sat down. He took out a comic book and slept. He needed to think again. Suddenly, a dream about Chikako came into his mind. He smiled.

_Flashback._

"_Natsume," Chikako looked at him with a sad look, "Tell me it's not true."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

_She ran towards him and hugged him, "Natsume, are you really going to leave me???"_

"_I," he looked over his shoulder and saw her tears staining his shirt, "Have to..."_

"_No!!! I won't let you go!!!" she hugged him tighter, "Never!!!"_

_He let go of her shaking arms and faced her holding her shoulders firmly. He took a good look at her crying face and smirked. She cried even harder knowing she wouldn't see that smirk ever again. HE thumbed away the tiny drops of tears that seemingly tried to trickle down her pale face._

"_Remember that I love you very much," he smiled, "That ring represents it."_

"_But..." she whined._

"_Just remember that," he smiled._

"_Sir Hyuuga, lets go," a man in black cited._

"_I'm coming," he silently mumbled, "I'm leaving."_

_In an instant, he left her without even a hug or a wave goodbye. Just the regrets and the pain that seemed to harbor his heart from the time he came to the Alice Academy. Meanwhile, Chikako led her life astray making the worst of every situation she thought of._

_End of Flashback._

Natsume opened his eyes. A brunette stood before him with a huge smile on her face. She kindly greeted him.

"Morning, Lazy pants," she smiled, "What were you dreaming about? It looked like you had a worrying dream. It's probably because you eat too much!"

"Baka," he poked her forehead, "You think a lot about food."

"Thanks," she smiled then paused," HEY!!!!!"

"Baka," he mumbled then walked away.

Mikan just looked at him with a concerned expression. Something was wrong. She felt it. But could he have the guts to tell her that... Chikako was his childhood sweetheart? In order to find out what was wrong, she went to Hotaru. Typical.

"And noooooow!!!" Mikan whined, "He's like all ughhhh and not grrrr and... ughhh gahhh hmph!"

"He might like someone else you know," Hotaru said while working on her invention.

Her eyes widened and her face shouted shock. "O..kay?"

"Just don't get broken hearted if---."

_SLAM!_

"I better talk to that idiot," she said, "Later."

She looked out the window and saw Chikako talking to Natsume. She raised an eyebrow and dropped her screwdriver. She was right.

"I'm right, after all,"she thought. **(Hahaha she said what I said and ugh. eh. Im not funny)**

Down at the field, Natsume apologized(**Which is rare!!!**) to Chikako. Chikako just smiled happily and jumped for joy. He smiled. As Hotaru looked at this from her window, she destroyed thousands of pencils. She's really mad. Uh oh.

"Natsume, I still like you," Chikako blushed.

"I do too," Natsume said brushing the locks on her face away.

They went closer to each other and kissed under the sakura tree. Hotaru looked at them with disgust and threw a stone at Natsume. He looked up and saw Hotaru. His eyes soon widened as he saw her furious expression. She immediately stood up and slammed the door. She used her new invention, The Faster-than-Light-Roller Blades. Convenient.

She was in the middle of the couple and looked at both of them furiously. She held her baka gun out and pointed it to Natsume first. She mumbled.

"What are you doing with this girl?" she asked, "Are you stupid or something? Or did she hypnotize you?"

"Hotaru!" she said irritated, "Stop it."

She pointed the baka gun at her, "You shut up! Don't you know that this useless boy is taken by my best friend?"

"Mi...Mikan?" she stuttered.

"Who do you think, stupid???" she raised an eyebrow.  
"If you won't tell her, I will," Hotaru looked at Natsume sadly.

He frowned. He was afraid of that. He knew how Hotaru worked. She was dead serious.

"Leave," Natsume said.

"Whatever," Hotaru irritatingly mumbled.

And as she slowly left the field a teardrop fell from eyes, "I'm sorry Mikan."

Meanwhile, Mikan was busy preparing for their BIG NIGHT with Natsume. Their monthsary to be exact. Mikan was looking for a perfect dress while Hotaru just watched her. She wanted to tell Mikan like she always did but this hurt. How much more if she told Mikan?

"Hey, umm," Hotaru mumbled.

"Do you think this is nice?" Mikan showed Hotaru the dress she put on.

It was a sparkly pink dress that was so beautiful. She made it for herself. It was for the special night. She looked at Hotaru quizzically and went beside her.

"Hey," she smiled, "What's up? You're not yourself today."

"Nevermind."

"Oh well," she smiled, "So do you like this one?"

Hotaru paused a minute then sighed, "Yea. I think he'll like it."

While they both chatted, Mikan's cell phone rang. It was... Natsume. Mikan quickly answered it. As their conversation continued, Mikan's smile slowly turned into sad sad frown. At the end, she slowly put the cell phone down.

"Oh well!" she smiled and ran out the door.

Hotaru just watched the scenes play slowly and tragically. Hotaru stood up and looked for Ruka. She had to tell him what she saw. They were "best friends."

Ruka looked at Hotaru seriously and went away looking for Natsume. He found her. He was with... Chikako sharing the same ice cream. Ruka was disgusted. If Mikan saw this, she'd break to pieces. He barged in and took Natsume by the hand.

"Why'd you skip your date with Mikan to go to Central Park with..." Ruka paused, "Chikako?"

"Cool it," he said, "I like her."

"Oh really??! Then what about..."

"Mikan?" he frowned, "I don't know."

"Well make a decision Natsume," he backed away irritatingly, "And make the right one because I don't want to see someone get hurt especially Mikan."

"Then why don't you get her already?"

"That is cold."

**A/N: **Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Natsume does like Chikako. I swear I don't like them together!!! Buuuut! I have to get them together...FIRST! If you want to know more message me and REVIEWS PLEASE!!!

**Next time...**

"Na...Natsume?" Mikan's eyes started to line more, "How could you do this to me?"

"I..."

"Don't say anything more," she smiled fakely, "You're happy. I'm happy."

She went closer to him and gave the little pink box he gave her earlier.

"Take it."

"Keep it for me," he said.

"No," tears formed passing her pale face, "I don't deserve it anymore. The purpose is gone already and I don't want it anymore."

She ran away.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hey guys!!! It's hard being a sophomore student: Anyways, hi everyone! How are you all doing? Academics doing okay? Gosh, doesn't this season suck? Haahahaha. Feel free to hate Chikako by the way. It's okay. Back to the story!

**Chapter 03: Broken Hearts**

Sigh. Mikan Sakura let out a mournful sigh as she looked out the window depressed. She was still a bit disappointed that Natsume had to cancel their monthsary date for a mission. Yeah, right. If only she knew the real reason, then she'd have something to really sigh about. Hotaru looked at her from a distance. She shook off all the negative vibe in her and walked to wards the brunette. Mikan didn't budge. Hotaru then tapped her shoulder.

"Oh Hotaru," Mikan lifted her head, "I didn't see you there."

"Didn't I already tell you," she paused, "You look better with a smile."

"I know," she grinned, "I just wished we could actually have a moment together considering his missions and all."

"Yeah, his missions."

Mikan said her good bye and left off smiling. It was nearing dark. She went towards the dining hall to find Natsume but no he wasn't there. He figured that he was still having his mission. She smiled trying not to worry over her favorite black cat.

"I hope he's all right."

Meanwhile, Ruka grunted off to the sakura tree. He heaved a big sigh and sat down silently. He pet his pet rabbit gently as he looked at the view. He wished Mikan wouldn't get hurt with his best friend's actions, but oh well, he couldn't do anything now. Ruka was a bit disappointed with the truth. No, not disappointed. He was furious.

"Natsume, what have you gotten yourself into?" he thought.

"Hey," a voice spoke out, "Can I talk to you?"

It was the black cat himself.

"Sure."

"Do you remember that girl in my dreams ?I keep telling you about?"

"Yeah. I remember."

"It's Chikako. She's the same girl. I know it."

"You only met her for a day Natsume?"

"I don't know," he paused, "I feel like I just really know her."

"What's her alice again?"

"I don't know."

Back at the Chikako's room...

"Hi Anna!" Chikako smiled.

"Why did you call me here, Chikako?" Anna asked politely.

"Well, do you know my alice?"

"No."

"Here it is," she grinned.

dot. dot. dot.

"Wow, Chikako," Anna smiled.

"I know."

**(If you all believe her alice is evil, it's not or is it. Her alice is to control and see other people's dreams. So Natsume's dream girl MIGHT'VE been Mikan but she MIGHT'VE "accidentally" meddled with it. She saw Anna's dream of making the most perfect cookies and Chikako made some.)**

Anyways, it is her decision to make the slice good or bad.

"How did you find the ingredients for it?"

"I took it out from your dream you see," Chikako explained.

"That is so cool, Chikako."

"I know, right," she smiled again.

Night...

"Hi Natsume," Mikan smiled, "You're back."

"From whe..." he paused, "Oh right. Yeah."

"Anyways, wanna hang out?"

"Whatever."

She gave a huge smile and tugged on his left arm and ran. They went to Central Park's hidden river. It was for couples.

"How was the mission?" she smiled as she hugged his right arm.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"Just don't meddle in other people's affairs, little girl."

"Oh, okay."

Suddenly, an awkward silence descended upon the two. Mikan looked away from Natsume. She felt really hurt and empty for some reason. A feeling she couldn't take for some reason. She was in the verge to tears. As the ride ended, they both went out together.

"Umm, I'll go to the dorm on my own," Mikan frowned.

"You sure?"

"Umm, Yea."

"Whatever then."

Mikan frowned even more as she heard the reply. He was... different and... distant. Very different and distant. Mikan took the longer way going to the Alice Academy.

"What is up with him? We're not close anymore," Mikan sighed, "I hope we're fine."

She reached the dormitory of the Alice Academy and looked at all the people about to sleep. They all were drowsy eyed. She gave a small smile until she saw a sight she was not meant to see. Natsume and Chikako??? Together??? Kissing??? Oh no. Mikan's eyes widened and lined with tear drops. She pushed the door even wider to get a good look. It was them. Mikan's face turned redder.

"Na...Natsume?" Mikan's eyes started to line more, "How could you do this to me?"

"I..."

"Don't say anything more," she smiled fakely, "You're happy. I'm happy."

"So… is this the end?" Mikan said with tears lining and falling.

"I…think so," he said a bit confused.

"It is the end, Mikan," Chikako smiled hugging Natsume from behind.

"Oh," she sniffed, "Okay."

She went closer to him and gave the little pink box he gave her earlier.

"Take it."

"Keep it for me," he said.

"No," tears formed passing her pale face, "I don't deserve it anymore. The purpose is gone already and I don't want it anymore. I better go. It's getting late and... I... I have to go."

"Mikan!" Natsume yelled.

She ran away to Hotaru's laboratory while Natsume was left hanging on a thread. As Chikako went to hug him, he backed away and walked to the sakura tree. He seriously needed time to think.**(He better!!!)**

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Hotaru opened the door and found the brunette. Before she could hit her with a baka gun, Mikan lifted her head and hugged Hotaru.

"Oh Hotaruuuu!" Mikan cried, "He broke up with me!"

Hotaru's eyes widened then softened as she comforted her best friend, "Stop crying. I'm telling you..."

Mikan smiled, "I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm crying. I should be glad we're not together anymore."

She looked at Hotaru with a big smile and wiped away all her tears but as she looked at Hotaru in a longer period of time she started to tear up again. She fell down kneeling and covered her eyes crying. Hotaru walked away from her for a moment and went to the bathroom. After a moment, she came out with a wet cloth in her hand. She looked at Mikan and knelt down. She tapped Mikan's shoulder and handed her the cloth. Mikan teared up even more. Hotaru looked at her concerned and hugged her trying to calm her down.**(I'm so sorry Mikan :[)**

"You can stay with me for the night," she said lifting Mikan up.

"Thank you, Hotaru," she gave a weak smile, "I'm lucky I have a friend like you."

"Yea."

"I'll get my things," she smiled.

"Fine. Hurry or else I'll lock you out."

Mikan sweat dropped.

Mikan walked down the halls with a glum face. She held back the tears that started to gather. As she looked down, she sniffed. Then, she tripped.

"I'm sorry,"Mikan mumbled, "I wasn't looking and..."

It was Natsume. Mikan's tears started to flow down but she quickly looked away trying to hide it. An awkward silence descended upon the two and they both looked away as they felt really hurt deep inside. Mikan wanted to move but it was as if her feet were glued to the floor and Natsume wanted to tell her the truth but he couldn't.

"This is yours," Natsume said handing the tiny pink box.

"I told you..."

"Just keep it and once you're ready, give it back to me."

"There's no use..."

Natsume looked at her shocked and confused.

"Because I'll never be ready, Natsume!" Mikan yelled out looking at his ruby eyes, "Why are you so cold towards me? It was as if you never loved me and you never knew how I really was. How I felt in things like this."

Silence once more. After a few minutes, she got up the courage and ran away with her tears flying away leaving Natsume just an image of his last love. If you looked closely, a teardrop fell from his eye too.

**A/n:**In my opinion, I think both of them can't move on... do you think? Natsume and Mikan still love each other!!!

Next up...

"**Make a choice, Natsume!" Chikako yelled out, "It's either she or I goes out!"**

"**I pick..."(Woops! I cut it! Can't spoil you too much)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hey guys! Exams are coming up once again so yea... Make it good ya'll. I don't know about you but I don't want to fail anymore.

**Chapter 4: Decisions**

Mikan sighed in despair but then knew that she shouldn't bring herself down because of a boy. So she gathered up her confidence and took a deep breath out. She slid the door open and greeted the class in the happiest tone. Natsume, although, saw right through her together with Hotaru. Hotaru once again hit her with the baka gun. Mikan yelled out in pain.

"Hotaruuuuu!!!" she whined.

"Stop acting cheery for once. You look stupid."

"O..kay," she frowned.

Everyone noticed the change in Mikan's actions. What can she do?! She's hurt! No ones even trying to comfort her. As the bell rang, Mikan quickly walked off. Rumors, gossip. They all surrounded the brunette. It was all about the love triangle: Chikako, Natsume, and Mikan. Others favored Mikan for Natsume others Chikako for Natsume. It brought Mikan to tears. She just needed to leave.

"Why is it this painful?" Mikan cried holding her heart, "I used to think those people who cried for boys were really stupid but now..."

She cried harder knowing that she was one of those girls. Tragedy. Natsume just watched the scenario playing all over. He didn't know what happened. He never wanted anyone to get hurt especially Mikan. Her words from last night still burned in her heart.

"_Because I'll never be ready, Natsume!" Mikan yelled out looking at his ruby eyes, "Why are you so cold towards me? It was as if you never loved me and you never knew how I really was. How I felt in things like this."_

This hurt Natsume tremendously. He never knew how much Mikan loved him until last night. What was he thinking? Going around campus with another girl. **(Yea Natsume! What were you thinking?! Explain yourself!!!)** He laid down on the sakura tree wishing that Mikan would approach him. Not going to happen.

"Just keep crying, Mikan," he thought, "Until all your tears run out but I bet you would still be crying."

"Just keep crying... Until you're ready to move on."

_KNOCK KNOCK!_

No reply...

Another knock was heard but still no reply... The person broke the door down. Mikan sat on the corner with all the curtains blocking out the light and the lights completely turned off. Hotaru looked at her shocked. Mikan shivered as the wind blew in. Hotaru came towards her, brought her up, and slapped her. Mikan looked at Hotaru scared.

"Stop obsessing over that stupid boy and move on."

"You make it sound so easy, Hotaru."

Mikan once again broke down kneeling down until she was at her knees.

"Look at you..." Hotaru whispered concerned, "You look so helpless and pathetic. Are you really the Mikan I know?"

Mikan stopped crying for a moment, "Hota..."

"Call me when you turn back into your original self."

"Wait Hotaru!!!" Mikan yelled out trying to hold the raven haired girl in place.

Mikan was left silent while Hotaru ran towards the sakura tree. She saw Natsume and hit him with the baka gun.

"Are you so heartless to leave Mikan without an explanation?!"

"What do you know about me?" he said in his "shady" voice.

"Whatever, Hyuuga. It's better to work things out and get hurt instead of runaway and let both of you suffer."

With that, she left. Natsume just ignored her saying though it kind of left a mark. He stood up and went to Chikako's room. He really needed to talk to her because he didn't know what was going on anymore. He looked at her straight in the eyes but before he could say a word... the brightness of the room went pitch black.

"Natsume, Natsume," Chikako smiled stroking his raven hair, "Don't you know that I control you from now on?"**(OMG! She IS evil!!!!! Natsume, wake up!)**

"Where am I?" Natsume mumbled.

"Are you okay, Natsume? I saw you faint in the grounds!"

"I thought I fainted..." suddenly his eyes turned blank, "Yes, you're right. I did faint in the grounds."

**Now I get it, folks! Since she can control people's dreams, right? What if she trains even more? She could control their minds and being the mind and all she can control their actions as well!**

"Yes," she smiled, "I better get you something to drink."

"Okay."

"Just sleep, okay?" Chikako smiled.

"Fine."

He soundly slept. After a few moments, he woke up and found out that it was already dark. He sleeps long! He rubbed his head from the pain. Because of this, he decided to go out for some air. As he walked on the fields, he saw Mikan with her brown hair brushing away against the wind. She was standing resting her hand on the tree. Natsume went closer and smirked.

"What are you doing here so late, Polkadots?" he smirked, "Isn't it your bed time yet?"

"You sound like nothing ever happened. Just like you. Where's Chikako?"

"You're making it sound like we're not friends."

"May be we're not," Mikan said running away.

Natsume reached out his hand trying to say 'Mikan' but couldn't. He just stood there. Meanwhile, Chikako noticed that her precious "buttercup" was missing.** (Well duh who wouldn't run away from you?)** She stood up and looked for him. She saw him looking at the stars down on the fields. Chikako grinned evilly. Natsume thought... 

"_That star that is so bright is called Mikan," Natsume smirked as he pointed at the brightest star._

"_Awww, Natsume," she smiled, "That's so sweet."_

"_I wasn't saying it was sweet. It's just so annoying," he mumbled, "Like you."_

"_HEY!!! I'M NOT ANNOYING!!! YOU'RE THE ONE ANNOYING! WHY WOULD I BE ANNOYING? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KEEPS TALKING AND TALKING AND TALKING LIKE A TALKING FREAK OF NATURE!" she paused from interruption._

_BAKABAKABAKA_

"_Shut up. You're being annoying," It was Hotaru._

"_Told you," he smirked looking down._

"_Oh Hotaru!!!"_

_While Mikan and Hotaru fought, Natsume thought, "Another reason is because you make me smile everytime you shine." _**(OOC! Sorry! It is his thoughts :)**

Chikako just arrived at the moment when Natsume closed his eyes saying 'Polkadots.' Her eyes burned in fury.

"Make a choice, Natsume!" Chikako yelled out, "It's either she or I goes out!"

"I pick..." he paused, "Mi--- You, of course." **(She used her powers again!!!)**

"Of course," she grinned evilly.

They both went back together as Mikan saw the scene from afar. She took awhile then looked away looking at the stars.

"Natsume..." she sighed, "What happened to us?"

She looked at the stars again and thought to herself. Yea what did happen?

**A/N: Waaaa! Chikako! You have no heart:[ I will report you!**

**Next up...**

"Are those roses for you?" Anna and Nonoko asked Mikan.

"I think so," Mikan blushed, "The card says so."

Natsume growled.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello everyone! OH wow! I'm sorry I took very long to update! It's just that I've been preoccupied with school. I bet you guys were too, am I right? But now, you guys have one week of updates after updates! OMYGULAY! I reached 42 reviews. Thanks guys! MuwaXX!**

**Chapter 5: Jealousy Perhaps?**

Mikan sighed deeply and prepared for a new day in the classroom. Probably the noise of her dear classmates would settle her down, or so she thought. She walked out with a purple notebook at hand. She gave another big sigh then yelled out. She then did some jumping jacks and laughed. She smiled right after.

She slid the door open and gave a happy greeting. She tried hard not to look Natsume's way but too late. She saw Chikako cuddling all over Natsume. She simply ignored it and went to her desk. As she sat, she opened the drawer to place her notebook in but then saw something else.

"A rose?" Mikan blushed. She quickly looked behind and stared at Natsume, "Could it be him?" she thought.

Thoughts swirled in her tiny head thinking that her former boyfriend gave her the rose. She stared at him until the whole room turned into a blur. Natsume immediately caught her attention and looked at her and raised an eyebrow. She blushed and looked away. She smiled at the thought it could be him.

_BAKABAKABAKA_

"It's not from Natsume you idiot," Hotaru stated.

"I didn't say it was from Natsume!!!" she blushed.

"Mikan, are you okay?" Yuu asked with a smile, "You look all red."

She nodded in response.

"Are those roses for you?" Anna and Nonoko asked Mikan.

"I think so," Mikan blushed, "The card says so."

Natsume growled.

Mikan was dumbfounded with the beautiful rose. Natsume studied her facial expression and from afar burned it. Mikan gasped and everyone turned looking at Natsume while Chikako slept on his lap **(Ew. Gross.)**

"So it isn't from him," she sighed, "He wouldn't act so violently."

"Awwww, poor rose!" Anna whined.

Suddenly, a mysterious boy appeared from out of the blue. He was handsome. Probably even more handsome than Natsume. Mikan didn't look at him though. She was too sad looking down.

"What's a pretty girl like you frowning about?" he asked politely offering a handkerchief, "I'm…"

"Kouki Yutaka!" Mr. Narumi yelled out "gayishly."

Kouki sweatdropped.

"Nice to meet you," she smiled sheepishly.

Everyone 'oohed.' Natsume, obviously, grew green but calmed himself. Mr. Narumi saw this and smirked. He knew exactly what Chikako did but placed himself into silence.

"Okay, Mikan! Since you're his first friend here, why don't you tour him around a bit?" Mr. Narumi smiled.

"Um, okay," she giggled.

**In Central Town…**

"Oh did you get your rabbits already?" Mikan asked.

"These coins they gave me?" he pondered.

She smiled, "Yup! Those are the ones! Let's go buy a Fluff Puff!"

He smiled as well. The time flew by fast and the sun was about to set. Kouki and his new brunette friend found comfort in each other's company and sat down on a bench.

"Those Fluff Puffs are good!" she rubbed her stomach, "It makes me happy all over!"

"Hey Mikan…" he looked over the sky.

"Yea?"

"May I ask," he paused, "Why were you teary eyed this morning?"

She was brought to silence, "Someone kind of broke my heart yesterday and the day before. I just can't seem to forget about it but don't worry! What matters is your first day," she smiled fakely, "So how was it?"

Silence.

"Kouki-kun?" Mikan blushed as she felt his warm embrace- so strong but gentle.

"Are you really okay?" he asked.

Meanwhile far away in the bushes…

"Hotaru, do you really think we should spy on my cousin and Mikan?" Ruka asked.

"I'm just making sure he's doing as planned," she smirked.

"You're crazy."

"Maybe or maybe you're jealous," she looked through her binoculars.

He blushed bright red, "ME?!?! JEALOUS?!?!"

"Why are you stuttering?"

"I DON'T LIKE HER!!!" he blushed even more.

"Whatever."

"Really Kouki- kun, I'm fine. Don't worry so much," she gave him a gentle smile.

He blushed, "Are you sure?"

"I promise. Pinky swear!" she held out her pinky out and smiled.

He let out a genlt smile as well and held out his pinky and wrapped his around hers, "Pinky swear."

"Good. Lets go?" she held his hand and stood up.

**Dinner…**

Mikan's happy but loud laughter filled the hall. She was happy with Kouki's companionship. Kouki too. Two boys, though, felt a bit envious that he could just open up to her with no such hesitation.

"Nuh-uh! I say its Tiger fang fang!" Mikan laughed.

"It's Tiger lily, silly," he grinned.

"No it's not!" she laughed harder.

"Ask Hotaru. It's---," he was cut off.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT TIGER IT IS! IT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE SO IMPORTANT!" Natsume yelled out banging the table and soon the door.

"Why do you have to act so childish?" Chikako growled.

Mikan was left silent at the table and ate without a single mutter. Kouki went out without excusing himself and went to the one place Natsume would mostly go as said by Mikan.

"What is wrong with you?" Kouki said blocking Natsume.

"What are you doing here?" he ignored, "Go inside with your precious idiot."

"Didn't she used to be yours?"

"And so?"

"Why can't you just fix it so she won't feel as if it was her fault?"

"She doesn't need me anymore."

"That's what you say but have you actually seen her? I don't know why she'd like such an aristo---."

Natsume jumped him and pushed him to the sakura tree.

"Don't say anything else until I tell you to talk," he growled with his hand up in fighting position.

"Go ahead. You're just hurting yourself for being such a stupid---."

"GAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!" Natsume yelled out with his hand getting closer to his target. In the end, he punched the tree instead and left him alone.

Mikan rushed to her room after eating her food. She cried once more but this time harder than the last time. She couldn't take the pain she's been going through. It seemed to have burned a hole through her heart. Though it seemed.

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" she thought as she creased the pillow. She continued to cry until she was able to sleep.

Hotaru just looked into the darkness as she sat beside the doo checking on her best friend.

"What have you done, Natsume, you stupid idiot!" she thought violently.

**A/n: Tsk tsk tsk Even their best friends are getting affected :( Anyways see you next time! Sorry if this chappie was boring:D**

**Next Time…**

"Mikan, do you want to be my girlfriend?" Kouki asked.

Mikan hesitated then gathered up the courage to say…

"I'm not sure…" she frowned, "I don't want to get hurt again…"

…

"Why are you so affected about the fact that they're together anyways?" Hotaru asked irritated.

"I'm not."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: OMG OMG OMG!!! I missed you guys badly! Thanks for all the reviews by the way! Oh, how sad! All of my stories got deleted because my laptop got a virus. I wanna cry! Kidding! Even the Epilogue of 7 pm under the sakura tree! Now I have to do it all over again! But don't worry! Anyways OWTS!**

**Chapter 6: Girlfriend!**

After a week, Mikan slowly got over Natsume but she still held him in her heart. Another great day was headed her way. She smiled at the thought. A knock on the door. She quickly rushed towards the door and rubbed her eyes. It was…

"Natsume…" Mikan blankly uttered.

"Hey," Natsume said, "You left this at the classroom yesterday."

"Oh…"

It was her notebook. She sighed deeply knowing that giving her the notebook was his only intention. She smiled at him and waved goodbye. Once he had left, she closed the door and sat down feeling sad. Not a great way to start the day. (That rhymed! Ehem. Sorry.) The silence was interrupted by the push of the door pushing Mikan to the wall really hard.

"OUCH!!!" Mikan yelled.

"What were you doing next to the door you idiot?" Hotaru raised an eyebrow, "You're not constipated are you?"

She fumed red, "NO!!!"

"Whatever, we're going to be late."

Mikan slid the door open and smiled at everyone. They all greeted back.

"Good morning!!!" she greeted.

"Good morning, Mikan!" they greeted back.

Time passed by, she laughed along with her friends ignoring the other people. Chikako stood up from her chair and walked towards Mikan. Everyone looked at them sliding down the edges of their seats. Mikan stared at her deep gashing eyes. They seemed to have a lock on her whole body. Mikan shivered.

"I want to be your friend," Chikako gently smiled. **(I guess Chikako didn't want to fight anymore. Everyone has a heart… even our enemies.)**

Mikan's eyes grew wider as it shook vigorously. After a silent pause, her cheeks turned slightly pink and she gently smiled at her. Chikako looked at her and raised her hand towards her. _A handshake?_ Mikan thought. Mikan slowly let out a smile then giggled a bit. After another pause, she hugged Chikako with a bright face. Chikako stood there shocked but then hugged her back. Meanwhile, Natsume stayed under the sakura tree with Ruka hoping to skip Narumi's class.

"Ruka," Natsume paused, "What do you think?"

"What do you mean, Natsume?" Ruka sat up.

"What do you think is happening to the school?"

"Chikako?"

"I'm talking about her…"

"Are you sure you want to talk about her, Natsume?" Ruka asked with his worrying eyes.

"Yea…"

Back in class, Chikako sat next to Mikan laughing and just talking to Mikan like friends. Hotaru sat next to them too hitting Mikan with a baka gun continuously.

"So why did you decide to be my friend?" Mikan asked.

"Okay, my true intention was to ask what Natsume likes and stuff like hat but…" she paused, "You're really fun to hang out with."

"Wow, thanks!!!" Mikan giggled then hugged Chikako tightly.

_BAKABAKABAKA_

"She can't breathe you idiot," Hotaru said monotonously.

"Well you don't have to hit me you know!!!!!" Mikan yelled.

Chikako giggled then wondered about Natsume. The bell rang.

"Hey Mikan!" Kouki yelled out.

Mikan went closer to him and asked, "Yea?"

"Come to the maze," Kouki said, "You know… the one near Central Town."

"Oh, okay!" she smiled brightly.

Mikan went to the maze. It seemed dark for the afternoon. Mikan wondered what was happening. Secretly, all the Gakuen Alice students hid behind the trees and such to see what was going to happen.**(Although, you guys already know.)** Mikan walked to the maze not seeing anyone at all. She started getting scared.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Mikan mumbled shaking.

She reached the maze and saw rose petals beautifully displayed on the ground. Tiny candles were placed on both the sides of the grass hedges. She followed it. It took some time but she was able to reach the center of the maze. Her eyes widened as she saw the same thing she saw at the last dance when Natsume and her danced under the moonlight. She wanted to cry but held it. It was probably a prank. She hoped that Natsume was going to come out. She hoped with all her heart. But instead…

"Mikan?" a familiar voice spoke to her from behind the huge heart like before.

"Oh, it's you Kouki…" Mikan mumbled.

"Mikan?"

"Yes?"

"Mikan, do you want to be my girlfriend?" Kouki asked.

She was now under the spot light. She hyperventilated. She didn't like him like that. She looked down. Mikan hesitated then gathered up the courage to say…

"I'm not sure…" she frowned, "I don't want to get hurt again…"

"I won't hurt you," he said, "I won't leave you like him."

"Kouki…"

"Just say yes, Mikan. I'll prove it to you."

"I'll think about it. Promise me you'll give me time."

He smiled, "I will."

Mikan looked away and let go of his hand and his gaze and ran away. All the students slowly turned away to ask Kouki what had been her answer though they were watching it in the television watches Hotaru sold.

"Gosh! It's like those in the movies!" Anna and Nonoko giggled with a high pitch.

"Hope the idiot's okay."

The next day as Natsume walked down the halls, rumors about Mikan and Kouki roamed around as well. Natsume listened well and heard the word girlfriend. His eyes widened. He hastened his walking to the classroom until he bumped into Mikan.

"Gomena-," Mikan paused.

"What's up with you and Kouki?" he asked.

She stood up, "He asked me if I…"

"Say no," he slowly walked passed her.

She got hold of his shirt and let him face her, "Why?! You don't own me!"

"He's not a good guy for you."

"You don't know him! You're the only one in this school who says that!" she said aggravated, "You hurt me already Natsume. He won't. He's different. He's not like you."

"Fine. Say yes. It won't be me who will get hurt. It'll be you." He finally turned and walked.

She bumped his shoulder then ran. Hotaru, who saw the whole thing, went towards Natsume.

"Why are you so affected about the fact that they're together anyways?" Hotaru asked irritated.

"I'm not."

"Oh really? Then why do you think he's so bad?"

"Hn."

_Stupid Natsume. He should just die. I hate him. Go away. Forever. I hate your smug face._ Thoughts ran through her mind as hatred filled her heart. She believed that he had no right to tell her who she should not date. She ran faster and faster 'till she hit someone.

"Mikan are you okay?" Kouki asked concerned.

She looked into his eyes though the vision was blurry. She cried on his chest while he just stroked his fingers gently on her hair.

She yelled out, "Kouki, YES! I WANT TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND! JUST MAKE ME STOP FROM HURTING! TAKE IT ALL AWAY!"

"Okay, I will," he whispered to her ear, "Right now, hush."

She silently cried and cuddled in his sweet embrace. Everyone can't stand but watch the new couple while Natsume, his eyes burning with flames, looked away with disgust.

**A/N: Awwww. How sad! Grrr. Natsume, you're so… GAH! She just answered him because she was so mad. I don't think she really likes him. How sad. Reviews please! Such a sad chapter!**

**Next time!**

**Christmas Special!**

"Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga! Both of you are chosen to kiss under the mistletoe festival!"

"WHAT!?" everyone gasped.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello Hello Hello people!!! He he he. Ummm, well I hope you liked my last chapter! Now, on with this chapter! Trust me I got **_**kilig**_** when I was thinking of their lives.**** Also, I'm so sorry for updating this so late that it's past Christmas! Well, Belated Hapii Christmas and Merry New Year! Oh, and did I mention that it was my BIRTHDAY last January 7? Oooh. Haha anyways OWTS!**

_**Dedicated to winglessfairy25, my soul :D**_

**Chapter 7: The Mistletoe Festival****(Christmas Special)**

A

loud uproar was heard just when classes started in the Alice Academy. Mikan and the gang went towards the noise to check on what was going on.

"I don't get it," Mikan sighed, "They didn't act like this when it was snowing!!!!"

"You're the only idiot here, that's why," Hotaru said monotonously.

"You're mean Hotaru!" Mikan said folding her arms before her.

"I do what I can."

"Well Mikan, the reason why they're so noisy is because tonight is the Mistletoe Festival."

Mikan's eyes glimmered as Yuu said the word '_festival' _and replied, "Whaaaaaat?! A festival??? Oooh! I want to go! I want to go! Don't you, Kouki?"

"Yea, I guess, Mikan. What happens in the Mistletoe festival anyways?"

Anna and Nonoko gladly answered, "The Mistletoe Festival is a festival wherein only one class is chosen to participate and gladly this year we're chosen; the other classes can join too but they would have to serve us for the whole evening! The mistletoe festival is a mix of activities! From Karaoke singing to Christ Kindle. From playing santa clause to the magical… mystical MISTLETOE KISS!!!"

Both Mikan and Kouki looked at each other with astonishment and curiosity, "Mistletoe kiss???"

Anna and Nonoko smiled, "We knew you'd react that way! The Mistletoe Kiss is one of the most famous activities in thewhole Alice Academy year! In this activity, each and everyone's names in our class will be submitted but only 2 people, boy and girl will be chosen to perform!"

"What will they do?" Kouki and Mikan asked with naïve written in both of their faces.

"These two are so stupid," Hotaru mumbled.

"Well they have to---," they paused, "Kiss infront of the whole school to see!"

"Whaaaaat?!" Mikan and Kouki yelled .

"Don't worry, Mikan. A lot of people are in our class meaning it'll be one in a million for you to be chosen!"

As they reached the ruckus outside, they heard the Master of Communication finally speak after everyone waited. Mikan and the gang just watched as girls wished for Natsume to be the one chosen.

"Welcome everyone!" the Master of Communication spoke, "Let's choose the lucky girl and boy to kiss under the mistletoe tonight!"

The girls roared.

The Master of Communication reached into the box where the boys' names were submitted. He finally chose and announced…

"NATSUME HYUUGA HAS NOW BEEN CHOSEN TO KISS A VERY LUCKY LADY TONIGHT!" he yelled out.

The girls screeched and yelled out. Meanwhile, Mikan couldn't be more horrified. She knew how many times she was chosen out of a million people to do something outrageously stupid and or scary. She prayed she wouldn't be chosen. The MC** (so haaaard to type Master of Communication all the time, don't you think?)** finally placed his hand into the box of girl names. Before he could pull out the name of a girl who just happened to be Chikako the box fell down making him let go of the name. Instead of picking Chikako's name, he happened to pick… Mikan.

"

Are you all ready???" he yelled out again as he heard everyone shout, "Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga! Both of you are chosen to kiss under the mistletoe in the mistletoe festival!"

"What?!?!!" everyone gasped as they turned to look Mikan's way.

Mikan stayed in a freeze with her eyes wide open and her heart just stabbed and her mouth dangling in the air. Everyone looked back as the girl stood there looking down. Everyone came into a hush and started to whisper awful things about the fact that she was chosen. Natsume's eyes went a little wider too but then went away to hide the pain he felt. Chikako stared at both of them. Mikan stopped breathing for a moment then snapped out of her daze. She looked at her boy friend then ran away.

"WAAAAA!!! WHY DOES THIS HAPPENING TO ME?!?!?!" she yelled out at the top of her lungs figuring that no one would hear her since she was on top of the school, "This day started out great until that happened. Kami-san, why?!?!?!?!! I've been a good girl this year!!!"

"Little girl, don't you ever shut up?" the infamous black cat appeared from the shadows with his ruby red eyes all over her.

"Are you following me?!"

"Why would I want to follow an idiot like you? I came here first. Besides, I know you want me to follow you."

"SO???? IT DOESN'T MEAN YOU OWN IT!!!!!" she yelled out again throwing her arms everywhere, "AND NO I DON'T WANT YOU TO FOLLOW ME!!! Not a proud and stupid arrogant idiot who thinks he's so superior BUT HE'S NOT!"

As she threw her arms everywhere, he suddenly held her wrist tight making Mikan's eyes widen with "scared" spread across her face.

"Natsume?" Mikan stopped catching a stare into his eyes, "What's wrong?"

"Look. I don't want this as much as you do. So if you just shut up and stop whining, we'll get through this without anyone talking about us. You got it?"

She removed his grip and looked at him in the eyes, "That's all you know, isn't it Natsume? Protecting your precious reputation instead of thinking about other people besides yourself."

She gave him one last glare then ran to her room. As she jumped to her bed, she gave a huge sigh. She felt nothing. She didn't like him anymore or did she? It was too early to tell. She then turned around to face the ceiling then threw the pillow up and waited until it landed on her again.

"I better find a dress!" she yelled out with a smile, "I'll show him! Ha!"

She opened her door with a smile but then as she opened it she saw Chikako looking lonely. She very well knew why she was sad. Before she could speak and explain everything, Chikako stopped her at her tracks and spoke with such a quivering voice shaking her whole body.

"Mikan?" Chikako asked nicely, "I don't want you to kiss Natsume."

Mikan went a little off guard as she said that and widened her eyes a bit but tried not to show it, "Don't worry Chikako. It's just a kiss. It doesn't mean anything. Me and Natsume are over."

"PLEASE MIKAN! I JUST KNOW HE STILL LIKES YOU, OKAY? SO JUST BACK OFF!"

"Chikako as much as I would want to help, I wouldn't know what to do."

"ANYTHING! JUST DON'T MAKE THAT KISS HAPPEN!" she looked at Mikan with teary eyes then ran away crying.

"I'm sorry Chikako," she whispered to herself again looking at the floor with sad eyes.

Chikako went back to her room where she found Natsume. As she closed the door, her face turned into stone.

"I saw you yelling at Mikan. Why don't you believe her and just let it go."

"Natsume… I…"

"I'm going out."

"Okay," she weakly said as she covered her eyes with her bangs preventing from crying.

Once he left, she slowly dropped down to the floor and cried folding her legs in front of her. Meanwhile, Mikan shoved off the bad feeling she felt and went off to find a dress for the festival. As she went, a ring of fire surrounded her. She grew mad and nullified the alice. Natsume just looked at the little girl skipping merrily though in her heart she wanted to scream.

She sighed, "I know I have to be worrying about Chikako but what can I possibly do? Everyone will think I'm such a chicken and I haven't even asked Kouki if he's all right with all of this," she sighed again, "I know! I'll buy gifts for everyone! Maybe everything will be all right after!"

She skipped merrily to Central Town then started looking for gifts and a dress. Out of the blue, Hotaru came along. Hotaru looked at her secretly hiding something in her bag without Mikan even noticing.

"Waaaa Hotaru! Help me on finding a dress!!! I have a gift for you!!!" she smiled and laughed.

"If it's all the rabbits you owe me then I would be amazed."

She looked at the present in the bag and wept **(anime style)**, "Waaaaaa!!! I don't have enough!!!"

"I knew it. Aren't you supposed to find a dress?" Hotaru asked raising one eyebrow up.

"Yea, but I can't find anything," Mikan said.

"What about that?" Hotaru said pointing at a store with a beautiful baby pink dress in display.

Mikan was in awe. It was so beautiful and it seemed to glimmer under the light. She immediately went to the store and bought it.

"It was cheap!!!!" Mikan said hugging the bag then brought Hotaru to dance with her.

"Hey, let go of me you idiot!" Hotaru said, "I'll get stupid!"

Night soon came and Mikan felt nervous about the whole thing. Natsume put on a tux and looked at himself in the mirror. After one look, he left the room and went to the center of the academy where it was all held. Mikan left her room as well and went to the festival.

"Okay everyone!" the MC announced, "Now it is time for what everyone has been waiting for! The Mistletoe kiss!!!"

Everyone started clapping and shouting. Lights glimmered onto the couple as they both walked to the stage. Mikan looked at Natsume with such a nervous face. She gulped then clenched her fist really tight. She can already imagine hating herself about the idea of kissing her ex love and betraying Chikako. But what could she do? She could just back away but wouldn't that be unethical? The crowd came into a hush but then suddenly they all started to yell out "Kiss! Kiss!" The MC pushed them closer and before you know it Mikan started puckering her lips. Natsume smirked.

Mikan thought to herself that she was the worst friend ever. She was so scared she was already shaking. Natsume noticed this and so he burned the mistletoe. Mikan opened her eyes then back away quickly. Natsume walked away and the MC watered the mistletoe covering Mikan's whole body with water. She started getting furiously mad. She ran down the stage and tried to catch up to Natsume.

She found him walking in a quick pace then started running after him. Once she was at his back, she caught hold of his shoulder then made him face her. Little did they know, Chikako followed the both of them.

"Is that all my feelings are to you?" she paused, "A joke?! You think you're so cool and so great but you don't even bother to think about me!"

"Tch," he mumbled then started walking away.

She ran after him getting even madder at him than she already is, "What is wrong with you?! Do you think you're so smart that you can walk out on me?! You made me look like a fool out there and all you can do is run!!! You are such a coward; running away from your problems even if someone is already getting so hurt!!!"

He started getting irritated then cornered her to the wall with her eyes looking at his and the water trickling down her rosy cheeks, "Darn it Mikan, don't you get it?! I still love you!"

Her eyes grew wider yet softer while Chikako, who was still listening, started to cry. Natsume looked into Mikan's hazel eyes but she broke out of his daze.

She started getting teary eyed, "If you still love me, why did you leave me for her?! Why did you leave me without telling me the truth or at least talking to me? You made me suffer so much for such a long time and you heard me cry all the time but you didn't even bother to explain or go near me. All you did to me was push me farther away from you," she cried harder but then he pulled her head gently making her cry on his chest.** (So sorry that is OOC!!!! Grrrr!!! I hate myself for that!)**

There was silence at first then suddenly she spoke with tears still in her eyes.

"Now you're going to hurt her and it's too late. You had enough time to get me back but you we're too scared to even try," she said starting to back away and run but before she could run away…

_The Mistletoe Kiss._ Though, there was no mistletoe. Chikako just watched as the love of her life pulled Mikan in and kissed her gently while Mikan kissed him back. Chikako prevented from crying. Mikan's tears trickled down his face as well as she started to cry again. Natsume didn't mind.

They finally broke away from the kiss. Mikan looked at Natsume nervously touching her lips. After a long silence, she ran away and so did Chikako. Natsume went to the sakura tree and started thinking. Meanwhile, Mikan breathed heavily as she stopped running.

"Why are you still trying to make me love you, Natsume? She whispered, "Why do you always give me hope not letting me go of me even if we're not going to go anywhere."

**A/N: Awwwwww. I thought that was very sweet, don't you? It's sad though that they really won't go anywhere. On the next next chapter you would know on why Natsume left Mikan for Chikako but for the next chapter, you'll just have to stick to Chikako's POV.**

**Next time!**

I didn't want to upset Natsume. I didn't want him…

To know the truth…


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi! Sorry for the late late late update! I have a lot of things to do. Hehe****. So yea! OWTS!**** PS, the half of the**** chapter is the POV of Chikako and peace for the bad words if any since Chikako is bad and stuff.**

_Dedicated to my best friends Underpriced. I love you guys_

**Chapter 8: Mikan's Birthday: Disaster?**

Chikako, breathe. Shit, I can't breathe. Why can't I breathe?! Stupid girl, in---. Before I could command myself to inhale, the world whirled and faded to pitch black. I slowly felt the cold corridor floor. My heart stopped beating as I felt yells and screams with a set of arms carrying me to safety. As I laid on the hospital bed, I reminisced what had happened a few days ago. After that cursed day, Natsume slowly got closer to Mikan and though she "tried" so hard to avoid him it didn't work. What's worse is that… I know she still has feelings for him. Kouki? He knows what's happening. He's also suffering as do I. Tsk. Mikan never thinks of others but of herself. I wish she would die on her birthday which so happens to be… tomorrow.

I opened my eyes. What used to a blurry vision turned into an image of light. It was Natsume. Fuck, with Mikan right beside him. I looked at her with disgust and with a look of anger.

"What is she doing here?" I asked furiously.

"Stop acting like an idiot, Chikako," Natsume said, "She's the one who saw you crash to the floor."

"Are you okay, Chikako?" Mikan asked concerned though I didn't buy her cheap act.

"If you're still here, I'll never be. I wish you just left me there lying like a friend should be," I yelled looking away.

Before anything else, Natsume held my wrist tightly and pulled me up violently without hesitation. I just looked at him with tears and fright in my eyes. I tucked in my arms and whimpered.

"Natsume, you… you're hurting me," I cried silently.

"Then start acting your age darn it!" he pushed me back to my bed forcefully that it made my whole body ache.

"Natsume, stop. Her condition will get worse!" Mikan yelled out hold his fist.

I looked away and held the thin sheet up to my neck. I slowly but silently cried on the pillow. I mumbled with a voice shaking _Go away._ I hated how this seemed to go. Natsume was mine, mine!

Since no one seems to know what happened, I reminisced still crying listening to their footsteps slowly fading away.

I came in the Alice Academy and I saw Natsume, who seemed to look like my childhood sweetheart. I didn't know if it was him or what but all I knew was that I soon fell in love with him. Since I have a gift, I meddled with his mind luring him to my clutches. I fell more in love and so did he. I felt it but something was not right. I noticed that he still loves that… girl. I knew what I had to do. If I wanted my love, I had to strengthen my powers and outlive it to its limit so he could fully forget her. Before I knew it, Mikan found… Kouki. I thought I have already won against the battle and so I ceased the war between me and her by becoming her oh so charming friend but then… the mistle toe festival. He confessed everything to her while I just stayed in the sidelines listening to every truth like poison trickling down my fragile throat. After, we became more distant. Somehow, I've been dying to tell him about what happened with me and him but… I still knew he liked her so I didn't. I didn't want to upset Natsume. I didn't want him…

To know the truth…

Today is her birthday and I've noticed that he has been eyeing things Mikan has been eyeing as well.

_End of POV_

"I hope Chikako is okay," Mikan frowned, "Don't you think Kouki?"

After a long pause he finally answered, "Yea, I guess."

O

nce they entered the classroom they found a colossal gift on her table. She ran over to her table and as she read the card she smiled.

_This is just the beginning._

She opened the box and found a beautiful dress together with shoes and accessories. Her eyes sparkled under the light and her cheeks turned rosy. She turned to Kouki's direction and hugged him with a shocked expression on his face.

"Thanks Kouki! You're the best boyfriend ever!" she yelled.

"Mikan, that isn't from me…" he frowned while Mikan let go of her grip and looked at him.

"It isn't?" she stopped to think, "Then who is it from?"

She further scanned the gift but found nothing. She pondered on the question. Hotaru even scanned as well but nothing.

"Well whoever that person is, knows that tomorrow is my birthday!" she smiled holding her present up her body.

As she played with it, she stopped then thought if Natsume was the one. What if it was? She shook the fears away then went back to earth. As the day went by, she received more than 10 gifts already. People serenading her at lunch, giving her 14 roses, white doves giving her a beautiful bracelet, new clothes, and others. The more she received the more she wanted to know who it was. She got really irritated. She wanted to know who it was badly.

Right then, everyone went out to celebrate New Year's Eve. Finally, Mikan's gifts stopped coming. She finally felt relieved as well. Although, it still questioned her who did it. It was 3 minutes before New Year's Day. She just slowly counted for it was about to be her birthday.

"Hey idiot," Natsume mumbled, "I'll show you something."

He held her wrist then forcefully follow. It was a garden, a beautiful one, one where no one was heard. She looked around then said thank you silently. Suddenly, they found a gazebo. She pulled him under it. They we're silent at first, looking away all the time but then someone started to giggle. He looked at her wondering what was so funny then she let out her hand.

"Natsume, would you want to dance with me?" she asked joking of course.

He said, "Whatever."

Their dance was slow and quiet. She giggled once more then wrapped her arms around his neck while her head lying on his chest. She knew it was wrong but she just played along being a child once again. Before they could get any closer, they heard the crowd outside the garden yelling out the countdown. They ran.

They reached it! She yelled out with them with a beautiful smile on her face.

3

2

1

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!! Everyone started greeting Mikan and giving her gifts but then a large helicopter hovered over them. A man came out and went right in front of Mikan. He gave her a pink box. She looked puzzled as he and the helicopter went away. She opened the box. It was a beautiful necklace, engraved on it her name and the words I love you. Tears started flowing down her cheeks. She tried looking for the one who gave everything to her but soon realized he was gone.

**"Thank you…" she paused, "Natsume."**

**a/n: OMG! How'd she know I wonder? Hmmm… Anyways, reviews!!!**

**Next up:**

"Mikan will you be my valentine, Kouki kneeled down.

"Kouki I…"


End file.
